


exhaustion.

by pyroallerdyce



Series: one hundred ben/rey drabbles. [52]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23027896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyroallerdyce/pseuds/pyroallerdyce
Summary: When they were finally in their hotel room, Ben and Rey collapsed down onto the bed in exhaustion.or:  After the big day is over, Ben and Rey are happy, but all they want to do is sleep.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: one hundred ben/rey drabbles. [52]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602202
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11
Collections: One Hundred Drabbles Challenge - Ben/Rey





	exhaustion.

**Author's Note:**

> day 52, drabble 52.
> 
> Prompt 052 - exhausted.

When they were finally in their hotel room, Ben and Rey collapsed down onto the bed in exhaustion. There had been months of planning for the big day, then the big day itself, and now they were happy that it was all over. Ben looked over at Rey and Rey looked over at Ben, and then they started laughing. Rey closed her eyes and Ben smiled before leaning over and kissing her. Rey smiled without opening her eyes, and Ben rolled onto his side, closing his too. They needed to get out of their wedding clothes, but for now, sleep.


End file.
